The Party Crasher
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: This is a Terry One Shot inspired by photos i saw that appeared of Tony actually being at the 2017 Golden Globes. It was said that he didn't attend. But, by the photos i've seen; it's clear he was there, he just didn't escort Kerry. Ergo, his sighting sparked a thought of how i feel like his appearance unfolded. Hope you all enjoy, Terryon


_**Hello everyone, this is my first one shot and i'm curious to know what you think about it. It's something that has been stuck in my head for a few days and i had to write it down. So i decided today to share it with you. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review or comment letting me know what you think of it. Be Blessed!**_

 _ **The Party Crasher**_

Now awake from her afternoon nap, she took after putting Caleb down. Kerry sits in her bed looking over the final details of her ensemble for the Golden Globes. With the event being tomorrow she's brewing with excitement, she simply can't wait to get dressed and present her new look. As she finishes looking over the composed outfit on her IPAD, sent to her by her stylist for the event, Erin Walsh.

She beams with pride. She's happy about the entire outfit; she'll be dressed in a gold Dolce & Gabbana dress, paired with black Sophia Webster Sandals. Her make-up will be done by Carole Gonzalez, and her hair will be styled by Takisha Sturdivant-Drew.

As she finishes looking over her attire, she hears a gurgling sound through the baby monitor. Knowing she's home alone with her latest bundle of joy, and she's trying to train him so that he doesn't have her running every time he makes a sound.

She reaches over to touch the screen of the monitor. Instantly, her baby boy's face appears. He's moving around a bit, and she can tell by the way he's squirming, he's about to let go of a hungry cry soon. But not quite yet. She looks at him for a few minutes; he's almost 6 months old, and he's getting more beautiful every time she looks at him.

Just like his sister; he has his daddy's blue eyes, and blondish curls. His skin color is coming in, no doubt he'll be sporting the same brown sugar tan as Isabelle. But she can tell already that he has his daddy's features. He's his daddy's twin, from his head down to his toes. But his affinity for her is so sweet. He's her little man, and has truly stolen her heart.

Meanwhile Isabelle, her lady bug, is all her from her head to her toes. She's mama's baby, with hints of her daddy's hair and eyes. As she thinks about her little girl she beams. Nonetheless, despite her baby girl looking like her, she's her daddy's baby for sure. She takes a breath, as she says out loud, my beautiful babies. She knows they have the best of both her and Tony, and she can't wait to watch them grow.

A ringing phone interrupts her thoughts; by the ring tone she grins as she answers as she says, "Hey there." The sexy voice responds, "Hey there yourself. You're up from your nap I see." She smiles as she says, "Yes. I am. I told you I wouldn't be sleep long. Where are you two?"

He replies, "We're on our way home; we should be there in about 45 minutes. Gotta love LA traffic." She understands his pain, but curiously says, "The car sounds quiet." He responds, "Yeah, lady bug is knocked out; you know how she is on car rides." She grins thinking about how sweet their baby girl looks asleep in her car seat.

She breaks the pause as she asks, "Did she have a good time with her sisters?" Tony smiles as he says, "Yeah she did, as always. Next time I'll have to bring Caleb too; maybe Ana and Tess won't fight so much if they each have one in their laps." They share a chuckle, the way Ana and Tess dote on Caleb and Isabelle is so incredibly sweet.

She responds, "Sorry he couldn't go with you this time; he was just too sleepy babe." Tony nods as he says, "I know Ker. It's fine. He needs his sleep, and so do you. We ended up out on the beach most of the time anyway, so it's good he didn't come with us." She agrees, as she says, "Well, it's good you all had a good time honey."

Looking at the clock she says, wow, it's later than I thought; are you ready for dinner?" He nods as he replies, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. Were you going to cook?" She smiles as she says, "Yes, I can whip up something if that's okay." He replies, "Yeah, that's fine. Is Caleb still asleep?" She looks over at the monitor as she says, "No, he's awake. He's just lying in his crib." He responds, "How's he adjusting to the self soothe method?"

She sighs as she replies, "He's doing well so far. But it's only been a few days. Let's see how it pans out." He chuckles to himself as he thinks about how completely opposite she was with Isabelle, and how determined she's been trying to prevent following the same path with Caleb. But, he gives her an A for trying. He's decided not to say anything, she'll figure out if it works for him or not soon enough.

Encouragingly he says, "I'm sure he'll get the hang of it babe. We just have to be consistent, that's all." She agrees as she says, "I know. That's the hardes part." He smiles as he says, "If it were easy everyone would do it." She nods as she says, "Very true my love. Hey, I'd better get up and get cooking. You'll be home pretty soon right?"

He responds, "Yeah, I'm about 30 minutes out now. Any idea what you're making?" She shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Maybe some pan seared salmon, grilled asparagus, and mashed potatoes?" He groans as he says, "Damn. That sounds good. Count me in." She grins as she says, "Sure thing. See you in a minute." He smiles as he replies, "Okay. Love you." She grins as she responds, "Love you too."

Thinking she's about to go cook dinner she stands up, and suddenly she hears a cry come through the monitor. Immediately after that she feels pressure build up in her breasts, as they are almost throbbing. She shakes her head as she says, "A mommy's work is never done. Coming little man."

When she gets to the nursery, she picks up her little guy, and his whimpers dull instantly. She smiles as he nuzzles into her chest right away; she normally likes to change him first. But, clearly he's ready to eat first this time. Wearing one of the new nursing tops Ana bought for her, as a gift. She sits down in the rocking chair and begins the feeding session.

He latches on quickly, and goes to town. She loves how peaceful he always looks when he's feeding. His little hand balls up, as if he's gaining energy, and his legs cross at his ankles. It's the dandiest sight to see, and always makes her smile. She adores the light blue sleeper he has on; she swears that thanks to Liz, Tony's sister. Caleb owns every sleeper Carters' makes.

As she rocks her hungry man as he eats, she relaxes momentarily taking in the surroundings. She absolutely loves his nursery. She smiles remembering how hard Tony worked to put the crib together. He was so proud of his finished effort, and so was she. However, from what she recalls, he was more excited putting together Isabelle's crib.

She giggles remembering how excited he was at the time of her first pregnancy; she came home and he'd already put the crib together two months early. She remembers finding him standing in her nursery with the biggest smile on his face, and his chest poked out with immense pride. She stood in the doorway watching him for several minutes, before saying a word. He was in pure awe looking at the assembled crib, and what it symbolized. With his two hands, he just created the place where their baby girl would eventually lay her head, for her fist 2 years of life. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was a first time father. The way he wears his heart on his sleeve for their babies, warms her heart. First Isa, and now Caleb.

His love for his son is amazing; she recalls how she'd catch him watching him sleep when they brought him home from the hospital. He kept saying, "I have a son. You're my son, and I am your daddy." She smiles thinking, he was so cute in that moment. He loved on their baby boy so much, he was and is such a proud papa and while she knows he loves all of the kids. Caleb being his first and only son is something special. The relationship between a father and son is something remarkable, and she knows he wanted that experience because of how close he was with his father. And she's so happy she was able to give him his boy.

As she stares at their little guy, and smiles at him. She takes a breath as she says, "You are such a blessing little guy. You and your sister both are true god sends, and your daddy and I love you both so very much." She feels the love inside her heart flourishing every time she lays eyes on her babies, and she adores the fact that her husband feels the same way.

As she continues to watch him feed, and relax. She also continues to looking around the nursery. Sinking into the moment she takes in all of the aspects of the room that she loves. She adores the light blue and crème color scheme. The walls are a calming light blue; there are clouds on the ceiling and angels drawn on the walls looking down over his crib. All of the furniture is crème, and matches the room perfectly.

There's also a beautiful crème colored wainscoting wall treatment that goes all around the room, along with crown molding. With the ceiling being vaulted, it gives a wonderful view when looking up. Despite the walls and ceiling being one of her favorite parts of the room. The floor ties it all together. Although the floors are hard wood, with a huge light blue throw rug in the center of the room. It darned with Caleb's full name on it.

Despite her seeing this room daily, she never gets tired of looking at it. It's so calming and relaxing; it's probably one of her favorite places in the house, next to Isabelle's room. The rocking chair also helps to make it a relaxing space too.

Suddenly, her attention shifts as she realizes her little one is done. She picks him up to burp him, and she can feel his fullness. She chuckles as she says, "Mommy's big eater." She manages to burp him, and he relaxes like a balloon that's lost it's air. She carries him over to the changing table, and changes him. Then she grabs his carrier.

After putting him in the carrier she says, "Okay little man, we're going to go to the kitchen and make dinner for me, daddy, and sissy." He makes a grunting sound and she says, "Hey, you already ate buddy. Now it's our turn." He smiles at her as if he understands her remark, and she grins at his adorable, toothless smile.

After arriving in the kitchen; she snaps his carrier into the stand, and turns on some music in preparation for her cooking duty. It sounds funny, but she's discovered that Caleb loves Bruno Mars, and she knows Isa loves it too. So she plays Uptown Funk, and begins her cooking chore.

From the moment the music starts, she sees Caleb's feet kicking and she can't help but grin. She's got so many videos of the kids dancing on her phone, it's insane. She can't resist. She takes a quick video of him, and sends it to her mom. She knows she's going to love it.

After dancing for a few minutes in front of Caleb, making him laugh for the sheer pleasure of hearing his laughter. She begins cooking, and she's about 90% done by the time she hears the door to the garage open, and instantly turns the music off. Seconds later, Tony comes in with Isa still asleep.

She looks at her little girl fast asleep in her daddy's arms; she forgot how cute she was dressed today when she left. Her gorgeous long, blondish brown curly hair is pulled back into one curly ponytail, with a pink Minnie mouse bow. And she's wearing a pink and white Minnie mouse dress, with pink and white sandals.

As Tony walks over to her he says, "Hey beautiful." She smiles as she says, "Hey handsome." They share a quick kiss, and he looks over at Caleb grinning and kicking his feet. He smiles at him and says, "How's daddy's boy?" Caleb drools and sucks on his fist in response; both Kerry and Tony smile at him and chuckle.

Tony, still holding Isa says, "I'm going to lay her down. I'll be back." She nods as she says, "Okay." She watches him carry her to her room, and she thinks, they must have really tuckered her out. Which is always a good thing. She smiles as she thinks maybe once they get her up; they can bathe her, feed her, and get her right to bed on time if not early. Some adult time could be in the cards tonight; she's truly starving for some. It's been two days since their last intimate moment, and she'd like something more tonight than a quickie in the shower before the kids are up or between naps.

Her thinking concludes as she hears him walking into the kitchen. As he walks up behind her she flips the salmon. Taking in her rear view as he approaches his love, when he reaches her he kisses the side of her head as he says, "MMM, looks and smells good Ker." She responds, "Thanks babe. Dinner's almost ready. We're just waiting on the salmon. Do you think Isa is going to wake for dinner?" He replies, "Probably not. Remember she skipped her nap today. Plus she ate well at Ana's. Liz made spaghetti."

Kerry smiles as she says, "Oh, wow. I bet she enjoyed that." He grins as he says, "Yeah, I took a picture." He pulls out his phone as he shows her a picture of her ladybug with sauce all over her face, and noodles in her hands. Kerry grins as she says, "Oh my goodness she looks adorable. How in the world is she so clean?"

Tony smiles as he responds, "Because I'm a good daddy, and good daddies know how to have fun, and still keep the kids clean." She giggles at his remark and he laughs with her as he says, "I took off her dress before she ate, and we put a T shirt on her."

Kerry looks closer at the picture and she notices the shirt, which makes her chuckle even more as she sees how adorable her messy baby girl looks. She says, "Honey she looks so precious."

He looks at the photo as he says, "That's because she is precious. She had such a blast today. Her laughter is infectious." Kerry grins as she says, "It really is. She's amazing T." He nods as he says, "Yes she is. She's perfect Ker." Kerry agrees with him, their little lady is perfect just like their little guy. The way he loves their family makes her love him more. She watches as he stares at the picture with a great sense of adoration and joy. She has his heart for sure. She's his baby girl, always.

As the timer goes off, breaking up their moment. She says, "Ah, dinner is ready." He smiles as he says, "Good. I'm starved." She grins as she says, "Hopefully you're starved for more than just food." He licks his lips seductively as he says, "Always." Instantly, her bundle of nerves quakes, and he's not even touching her.

As he sits across from her, sitting at the island next to Caleb. She's blushing and he sees it. He grins loving her reaction to him. After two kids and a life of craziness they're enduring to be together, they can still cause unrelentingly powerful reactions in one another.

Giving into the blushing she says, "Well, the faster you set the table, and we finish eating. The faster we get to capitalize on some seriously needed alone time." He quickly stands up, grabbing the plates off the counter and begins setting the table. She laughs at his energetic response, and so does Caleb. As she carries the food over to the table, she says, "Daddy's silly isn't he Caleb?" Caleb laughs as if he understands her, and Tony smiles and kisses on his son as he says, "Isn't it a little early for you to be laughing at your old man?" Again Caleb just giggles and they both smile at him, loving his happy nature.

After they organize the table they have a seat and eat together. As they eat they discuss their day, and he gives her more details about their beach fun. After talking to him more, she realizes why their daughter is still asleep. She had a day of fun in the sun, and ate like a queen.

Also, with her being bathed at Ana's; there was no need for bath time tonight. And since she's already asleep there goes reading time too. This checks all the boxes in Kerry's head, and all she can think about is their love time.

After finishing their meal and cleaning up the kitchen together; their normal ritual. Interestingly enough, by the time they finish their domestic duties, Caleb has drifted off to sleep. It's something that is a rarity, and gives both Tony and Kerry great excitement, as she hurriedly gets him to bed for the night.

After putting him down she eases out of the room, and decides to check on her baby girl. Upon entering the room she sees that not only is she fast asleep, but she's in her pajamas. She grins thinking of how sweet and thoughtful her husband is at times. She knows he has her back; he's proven that time and time again over the years. But, she never gets tired of seeing evidence in the little things he does for her and their family. She takes a breath and smiles at her baby girl as she says to herself, life is good.

Not wanting to wake Isa, Kerry slowly slips out of the room and makes her way to their bedroom. With her seeing how her husband took care of their bundle of joy today; she's even more turned on, and ready to reward him.

When she walks into the bedroom she can hear music playing in their adjoined bathroom. Curiously, she walks in and sees a bubble bath and candles, with mood lighting. She smiles at the seductive sight, but wonders where he is because the bathroom is empty.

Seconds later he comes up behind her and she jumps a little, out of surprise. But falls into his arms as she says, "Babe, you're so sweet. Thank you for this, and thank you for dressing lady bug for bed." He smiles as he kisses her lips sweetly as he says, "You're welcome baby. Now, lets get naked." She shakes her head as they share a laugh, and they both disrobe in preparation for their bath time. She not only loves the fact he did this, but she loves the fact that he recognized they needed this, and he wanted it too.

As they disrobe he beats her to the punch, and when she's done she notices him staring at her. She smiles as she notices his tongue protruding from between his partially parted lips. The fire in his eyes for her is undeniable. She feels incredibly sexy in this moment, as he gives her the ever so alluring elevator eyes. Enjoying his gaze, she takes in his stare as he appreciates every inch of her body, from her head to her toes.

After taking in the image before him; Tony is completely enamored with what he sees. Her body has gotten more beautiful after two kids. Her hips are wider, her thighs are thicker and her ass is rounder. All of these factors are only second to how pleasingly plump her breasts have become. As he stares at her full breasts, he almost salivates as he thinks of how absolutely delicious they look right now.

As she in turn takes in the view of him before her too, marveling at how sexy her man, her husband is. She too is enamored at how blessed she is to have such a gorgeous man to lay with. He's absolutely gorgeous inside and out. After reveling in how special he is and finding her sexual arousal already peaking.

She sees he's completely lost in her, and she's also lost in him. His physique is incredible, his abs, his tight, and well formed ass, his biceps, his firm, hairy chest, his thick thighs, and of course the piece of resistance, his intense, and glorious erection standing in all of it's glory, just for her. For her pleasure, and because of her; because she makes him this sexually excited and only her. She approaches him and stands directly in front of him; she takes his raging erection into her hand as she sensually asks, "Is this all for me?"

His eyes deepen and he elicits a groan so deep, she almost quivers as he grips her ass with his left hand, and leans against the counter, as he says, "Yes. It's all yours baby." She grins sinfully and her arousal spikes as she feels the rigidity of his pipe in her hand. The power and strength of it, in addition to it's length and girth filling her hands, causing her to use both to thoroughly pleasure him, increases her desire for him.

Turned on beyond believe she kisses him deeply, while still stroking him. She quickens her hand motion during their kiss, and he groans and moans as they tongue. He sounds so damn good that she can't control her need to have him; his moans and screens always push her to the brink.

Fired up she surprisingly breaks their kiss and falls to her knees before him. Still leaning against the counter, he looks down at her and sees her need to please looking back at him. He braces himself for what he knows is sure to be spectacular, but he's not quick enough in preparing himself.

Instantly he feels a rush of pleasure so intense he almost loses his footing. He's thankful that he's positioned correctly against the counter-top, or he'd be on the floor right now. As he looks down to reassure he's understanding what's happening.

He watches as his beautiful, sexy wife is working him oh so effortlessly. Her soft supple lips sliding all over his staff from base to tip, her small, but strong hands massaging him like hands from the heavens, as she's perched atop her sexy caramel legs, and is excitedly and diligently pleasing him, completely naked.

From his vantage point he sees her full breasts swinging back and forth, and giggling. He's never been a breast man, but damn. He's been undoubtedly infatuated with hers with every pregnancy. As she continues to please him, his focus switches back and forth between her voluptuous swinging breasts, her full lips, and wet tongue, masterfully servicing him well below.

His body is in pure pleasure mode as he feels his pulsations picking up, and he knows he doesn't have much longer, the end is near. But he doesn't want to blow yet. He loves making her work for it. And he knows she appreciates and enjoys the challenge.

However, despite his attempt to pull back and push her harder. He's losing the battle, he can feel it. Every time he tries to pull back the desire to explode, she swishes her tongue one way or the other, or works her hands one spot here or there that throws him back on the track of release.

At this point he's along for the ride and he knows it; he can't stop moaning and he's now thrusting with her head motions, and he hears her moaning too, which encourages him to give in to her. With her motions and moans in concert with the visual he has of her; his arousal level is on tilt right now as he feels himself gripping the counter, and trying to hold on.

Damn she's working him, and working him long and hard. She feels him still trying to hold back, but she won't be denied. He can see the determination and fire in her eyes; she wants his orgasm and she's going to get it, whether he wants her to have it or not.

Working her final trick of the trade, the show stopper for him always. She surprisingly deep throats him four times in a row, while massaging his balls. The quickness and depth of the move pushes him over the edge in seconds as he grips the back of her head, and lets go of a host of intelligible screams.

His release is good and plenty, she enjoys her payoff immensely and is extremely proud of her achievement. As he groans and moans leaning against the counter-top, she cleans him up and kisses up his body starting at his thighs and works her way to his lips. When she reaches his face his eyes are closed and he pulls her flesh against him.

They kiss spiritedly for several seconds as he massages her ass, her first favorite asset of his. Loving the strong and firm grip he has on her ass, as he massages it. She finds the rising of her arousal moving quicker than she ever thought was possible. She doesn't just want some of him; she needs him right now. And just in time as always, reading her as he does so well. Not to her surprise, but to her delight he's raring to go again too.

Ready for action he breaks the kiss, and turns her around. She makes a step toward the tub, but he stops her. She looks at him and he says, "Right here first." She grins at him sinfully as she says, "Against the counter?" He nods and she turns toward the counter top. He steps behind her and presses his hardness against her as he whispers in her ear, "I want to see your face when you cum."

The hotness of his breath against her neck, along with the richness of his voice, and the aggression in his grip pushes her to the brink. She coincidentally leans forward and in one fluid motion he enters her from behind. Her eyes close immediately, and so does his, as they both moan, "Damn." She's wetter than water and he's harder than cement.

The entry is smooth as silk and the ebb and flow of their motion is on track to release, even from the start. The power of his stroke and the moans she's eliciting is music to his ears. Her wetness is unreal and the look of sex on her face, as he stares into her reflection is pulling all of his strings. However, she's not the only one making faces; the grimaces he's sporting and grunting he's doing, is also working for her.

He looks and sounds so good pounding her, she's almost in an alternate universe. She feels his aggression peaking and knows he's close to the end. His pulsations are raging and his grip on her hip, and breasts, are like a vice. She loves how horny he is for her, and how badly he wants her release. His dirty talk kicks in and she really feels the urge to blow too. She wants him and needs his end game, and he's vying for hers as well. Suddenly, their thrusts synchronize and they both feel themselves barreling down orgasm row, it's on the cusp they can feel it and want it.

The heat between them feels like they're going to have heat stroke, and the sweating going on is hotter than any steam room either of them have ever been in. They're flailing and thrusting like it's their oxygen and their bodies can't stop. He's demanding the she cum for him and she's demanding he does the same. Within seconds of their requests euphoria arrives, and they collapse onto the counter together.

As he pumps his goodness into her, he rubs her back and kisses her neck. They're both moaning and truly shaken by their orgasmic haze. Both are spent and unable to move much initially. But after a few minutes they recover. With movement coming back to their limbs, he is able to pull free from her and they both face one another. They kiss deeply and lovingly as she now sits atop the counter and has her fingers in his hair, and he has his arms wrapped around her body.

The moment is still very sensual and quite loving, even post sex. The mood music is maintaining the flow of things for sure. As Anthony Hamilton's the point of it all plays, their kiss breaks and they share smiles. He whispers to her, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too." They share one more kiss and he helps her off the counter.

When standing together, he guides her to the tub and she smiles. They slip into the Jacuzzi tub built for four, and they relax into the bubbling water with no apprehension. It's relaxing and very romantic. As they sit together with the bubbling water around them, they soak into the atmosphere and sit in silence. He strokes her arm as they cuddle in the tub and relax together. It's been quite some time since they've had a moment like this, and it's one they'll treasure.

As Prince's adore now plays in the background. They sit together cuddling and kissing like a newlywed couple, and are enjoying the ambiance. However, despite their last round not being far off. It's not long before the romantic kisses deepen, and become more lustful. The pecks are now longing, and seductive kisses, and the caresses are now more like massages. What began as him massaging her shoulders, turns into him kissing her neck to licking her neck passionately.

The feel of his tongue dancing on her skin causes her nature to rise again steadily. His hands on her shoulders, drifting down her arms. Gliding over her skin seamlessly, feeling like silk ribbons wrapping around her body is pushing her to her limit.

As she sits between his legs, she leans back against him and his hands slide down both sides of her body, as he rests both on her breasts. He massages them sensually, and she moans his name. He loves her moans, and wants to hear more. He kisses on her neck, as he rolls her throbbing nipples between his thumbs and middle fingers. The simultaneous stimulation causes her moans to be louder and louder

Again, loving how she sounds. He begins to palm her breasts, and massage them methodically. This increases her desire for him, and she needs to release. As she leans back onto him, she begins to thrust her hips. He feels the motion of her body, and responds as he continues to massage her right breast, as he slips his left hand down to her honey pot.

Feeling his hand slide down her wet body, and enthralled at the idea of where it's heading. She spreads her legs wide for him, and he gladly begins his seductive hand play. The talents of his fingers, and how he is able to work her body without pause, is unreal for her.

She feels his middle and ring fingers rubbing her bundle of nerves, and the feeling she has looming from within is on the brink of explosion. His hand manipulation has established a rhythm that is putting her on pace for release once again. She's groaning his name, and they share kisses between moans.

Wanting it all from her again, and needing to hear her let go. He quickly slips three fingers deep into her core. Instantly, her body tension spikes, and he whispers into her ear, in his hottest, sexiest voice, "Cum for me again Ker."

She hears his request, and as soon as he speaks the words; her body responds. She grips his thigh, feeling his bulge pressing into her back. She flashes back in her head to the last time he had her doggy style in this tub, her favorite position with him, only second to riding him. She remembers how they emptied the tub of all the water by it splashing all out onto the floor without a care in the world, because they couldn't stop themselves, much like their session from a moment ago.

With the thoughts of their last session, and the stimulation from their current; she feels her bud tighten and then pulse. Instantly, her thrusting hips take on a motion of their own, as she works herself into a thrusting frenzy. She's on the cusp and barreling toward the edge. She's gripping his arm as she stares into his eyes, and tries to catch her breath as it hitches.

She's groaning loud as ever, and can feel her arousal wall cracking. She gives into it as they lock eyes and within seconds, she lets go. Upon release she kisses his lips as her body convulses, to damper the noise. She's aware of how loud she is and doesn't want to wake the kids.

As she sails through the afterglow of her release they share kisses, and he massages her breasts. Since their son's conception and birth, she's aware of how fond he's become of her new boobs. She can't lie, she's appreciating them too. It's one of the reasons she selected the dress she's wearing tomorrow, and the next few dresses she's selected for upcoming events too.

Settling into his amazing hand play, and ready for more. She turns to face him, and reaches between his thighs as they kiss and he allows her to pleasure him. She loves how his body relaxes immediately when she touches him. As he leans back against the tub, she watches his eyes close as she diligently works him from base to tip. His groans start low, but as she picks up her pace his moans are louder to her delight.

He sounds so unbelievably good in the moment, and she knows there's more to come. As the song, "Do me baby." By Prince plays at this opportune time. She feels the mood intensifying as his hands again go to her breasts, then her ass, while their kissing deepens.

The strength of his erection in her grasp along with the fire between them is spiking by the second. She can feel his aggression building, something that always happens after she gives him a hand job, or she sucks him off. Knowing how she's tilting his scales, and hoping she gets what she wants out of this. It's not long before she feels his grip on her breasts tighten, and she sees his jaws tense. He's bubbling with aggression and needs to release.

Wanting to let go between her walls, he pulls her to him and she obliges as she straddles him. She eagerly gets into position and allows him to guide her onto his joystick. From the moment she hits his base, she closes her eyes and begins to work her hips. She moans from the onset and so does he. He's at full mast and she's feeling every inch of him. It's taken her some time to be able to adjust to him, and truth be told she never has fully adjusted. However, this is not a problem one complains about.

As she feels her hips loosen and feels her tunnel of love expand to fully accommodate him. She gets into a comfortable rhythm, and take advantage of their moment. She rides him like a kid on a carousel at the fair. It's her favorite ride and she's not getting off until he's spent. She feels the power struggle between them brewing as he grips her hips, wanting to control the pace. But she wants to control too and is refusing to buckle. They're fighting each other, and she quickly thinks of a way win the battle.

With their motions in full swing she leans into him and kisses him deeply; the kiss forces him to relax, and then she breaks the kiss and leans back on him, putting her breasts in full view of his eyes.

He groans at the twerking of her hips and so does she; the shift of the motion pushes them both to the next level, that much closer to release. The ebb and flow of their motion is unbelievably pleasing and only intensifies when his eyes take a gander of her breasts bouncing in front of him. Once he captures them in his sights, his begins to massage them and lick her nipples. He feels her nub throb as he licks her nipples and he feels his own pulsations kick up.

The jolt of intensity is addictive as he continues to use his talented tongue to please her, and she continues to work him below. Their arousal walls are built and not wavering. They're both on track for release and both want it. As they trend to the end their thrusts get stronger and deeper. She grinds on him hard and fast, and he grunts and moans as he holds onto her for dear life. They're caught up in the flow of their motions and can't stop themselves. The feeling is overwhelming and they embrace the eventual explosion that comes in one, two, three, four seconds.

Fully satiated he falls back against the tub, and she falls onto his chest. They sit and catch their breaths and kiss romantically; once their breathing settles they still remain in the same position as he rubs her back and they share sweet kisses here and there. Laying on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, and feeling his arms around her is always where she wants to be, and having her in his arms is forever where he wants her to be.

After turning into prunes, they make it out of the tub. They shower and then head to bed. It's later than they thought, but it's a night they needed. As they pull back the comforter, preparing to climb into bed. He sees her tablet and it lights up as he picks it up. He sees the photo of her dress and accessories for the event tomorrow appear on the screen.

As he places her tablet on the nightstand he says, "I see you settled on the gold one." She looks up at him in confusion at first, but then she sees the tablet still lit up, laying on the bedside table. She nods as she gets into bed and he follows suit, as she says, "Yes. I did. You said you liked that one." He smiles as he says, "I'm honored you like chose the one I like baby."

She grins as she says, "You have great taste honey, and I had to agree it looked the best on me." As they get settled in bed; she cuddles up to him. He asks, "So what are the details of the day tomorrow?" She takes a breath as she says, "I have to go get my hair and make-up done tomorrow afternoon; then I'll come back here to dress, and leave from here to go to the theater." He responds, "Are you going alone?" She replies, "No."

Silence fills the room and she can feel the tension building; despite them going through this for the last 3 years. It seems to never get old; neither of them like it, but this is the plan and she has to stick to it. He knows it, but it doesn't mean he has to like it.

Tired of the silence she says, "I'm sorry T." He affectionately rubs her arm and kisses her forehead as he says, "Don't be Ker. It's okay. This won't be the case forever." She takes a breath and says, "Thank you for being so understanding baby." He responds, "You're welcome. But I told you. For you I'll do anything. If this is how we have to be for now, in order for us to be together. The payoff of us being a family is more than worth it."

She smiles up at him and their eyes meet with his eyes smiling back at her, as they share a kiss. When the kiss breaks they spoon, and fall off to sleep, as they share I love you's.

 _ **Golden Globe Day**_

After some family play time in the morning with the kids, as well as some breakfast. Kerry rushes off to get ready for the Golden Globe event. She arrives at the studio and the session goes swimmingly. She gets the full spa treatment complete with manicure, pedicure, facial and seaweed wrap.

When her beauty regimen is done, she then gets her hair and make-up done. In a span of 5 hours her look is almost complete; all that's missing is her dress, accessories, and shoes. But she's excited about the ending look.

Glowing with excitement she heads back to the house, and when she walks through the door, Tony is sitting with Isa on the couch, and Caleb is in his jumper. As soon as Caleb sees her he grins and begins to coo, as if on cue. At this point she swears he's trying to say mama, and its confident he'll be saying it soon.

Tony smiles as he sees her come in and she goes to their baby boy, picking him up and kissing him. Never has she been so happy to have color stay lipstick on. It comes in handy for times like these.

Happily kissing her baby boy, and speaking to her daughter and husband in the process. Isa runs over to her and hugs her as she says, "morning mommy." Kerry grins as she says, "it's not morning anymore lady bug. It's afternoon. But hello again." She looks down at her mini me and she giggles as she says, "Afternoon mommy." Kerry grins at her and bends down to give her a kiss as she asks, "Did you and daddy have fun?" She nods as she excitedly says, "Yes!"

Tony responds, "We had a blast mom, but we missed you." She gives him a smile as she says, "Mommy missed you too. I missed all of you." Again kissing on Caleb, and hugging her daughter, as she looks at her husband.

Tony walks over to her and picks up Isabelle, and gives Kerry a kiss on the lips as she holds their son, and says, "I love you." She smiles as she says, "I love you too." The sweetness of the moment is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She gives him a look of confusion, and he says, "It's Kara; I asked her to come watch the kids for us. I have a conference call with John about a new project." She nods as she says, "Okay. Well, I need to get ready." He responds, "Okay. Go ahead."

As she puts Caleb in his bouncer, and gives him a quick kiss. Tony carries Isabelle with him to the door, and Kerry goes into the bedroom to dress. While she freshens up and puts on her undergarments; her phone rings. She answers the phone and sees it's a text from her escort. She sighs as she says, "Here we go." He's asking what time should he be ready and where they should meet.

She shakes her head in annoyance thinking, they've been through this already. Perhaps if he stopped getting high he could remember things. Nonetheless, she sends him the meet instructions and proceeds to getting dressed.

Once she slips on her dress and shoes, she's standing in front of her floor length mirror checking out her finished look. She's in awe of how good she looks. The long straight hair and her make up are very complimentary of her dress, and she loves the sandals. She takes a breath and says to herself, aren't you hot?

Seeing the time on the clock on the nightstand, she knows she has to get going. The private car will be arriving shortly. So, she goes to her closet to get her matching purse. After taking a selfie, she smiles and walks out to the family room to show off her look.

As she walks into the living space she first sees Kara, and she exclaims, "Wow Kerry! You look amazing." Kerry beams as she says, "Thank you Kara." Kerry looks over at Tony, who is sitting on the floor watching an educational video with Isabelle. When he sees her, he smiles at her brightly. As she notices his grin, it feels like he is seeing her for the first time.

Nonetheless, his silence is a little almost scary, until she hears from Isabelle, "Pretty mommy." She looks down at her little one who's looking back at her smiling. She smiles at her as she picks up her baby girl, and gives her a kiss, as she says, "Thank you lady bug." Isabelle kisses her back and says, "You're welcome mommy."

She absolutely adores the cuteness of her daughter's reaction. But nothing prepares her for her husband's response. He's now standing in front of her, and she asks, "What do you think?" He steps closer to her, and despite Isabelle being in her arms, and Kara being present too. He kisses her deeply.

When the kiss breaks she looks at him and he says, "I think I'm going to get dressed." She's a little lost in a haze from the kiss he's laid on her; but she finally has blood flow back to her brain, and she says, "You're already dressed." He walks away as he responds, "I can't wear this to the Golden Globes."

His words finally register in her brain; she looks over at Kara and sees she left the room at some point. She calls for her, and she comes out of Caleb's room. Kerry says, "Can you take her for me please?" Kara responds, "Sure. Come on Isa."

Isabelle goes to Kara and Kerry follows Tony's path to the master bedroom. When she walks in she's surprised to see he's shaving over the bathroom sink, and his tuxedo, socks, and cuff-links are on the bed. She walks to the door of the bathroom and says, "T, what's going on?" He looks at her and says, "I'm going to the Golden Globes."

She's utterly confused in the moment and unsure how to say what's obvious. By the time she gathers her thoughts and speaks he's done shaving, he's finishing up his hygiene process and is about to walk by her to exit the bathroom.

She finally says, "T. We've been through this. We can't be seen publicly together at events like this. You know that." He looks at her and responds, "I know that Ker. But I can't watch you walk out of here, knowing he's going to be on your arm, and not me. If I can't be there with you. I at least want to be there for you. So when you win, you'll have somebody there who is as happy about your win as you are. You deserve that baby."

She smiles at him and adores his passion for her and his adoration for her as well. She can't refute his response, she wants him there too. Whether she wins or not she wants her husband there. He may not be able to walk the red carpet with her, and they may not be able to be seen together. But, him being there and knowing he's there for her, means absolutely everything.

He sees her relenting, as she responds, "So how will this work?" He responds, "You go ahead to the event as planned, and I'll call a private car to take me. I'll arrive separately, and I will see you there." It was just that simple, and he was right. As simple as that he was crashing the party, and he's definitely a welcomed party crasher indeed.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my fan fiction one shot. I hope it was a delight for you. It was fun writing it. I look forward to reading the reviews on it. Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement. I really appreciate it. It means alot to know so many people enjoy my stories. I promise to finish up Timing Is Everything soon, and also continue to build on Love and Marriage, as well as The Path to Vermont. Thanks again valued readers, be blessed.**_


End file.
